monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mun Hyeon-Jeong
Mun Hyeon-Jeong - Gwisin pochodząca z Korei Południowej. Umarła w siedemnastej wiośnie życia, zginąwszy podczas nieszczęśliwego upadku. Dziewczyna wydaje się być osobą kierującą się swoimi własnymi zasadami, czasem oschłą lub niemiłą, lecz jeśli zdobędziesz jej zaufanie - otworzy swoje ciepłe oraz opiekuńcze wnętrze. Jest artystką o niskiej samoocenie swoich prac. Wbrew pozorom ma wiele kompleksów związanych ze swoim wyglądem. Może zadziwić fakt, iż Hyeon-Jeong cieszy się ze dawno zakonczyła swoje ziemskie życie. Głównie dlatego że nie było dla niej zbyt "przyjazne". Hyeon-Jeong jest zapaloną gamerką, która w wolnych chwilach albo gra na konsoli albo sięga po dzieła z zakresu literatury Fantasy, Sci - Fi. Osobowość Hyeon-Jeong na pierwszy rzut oka.sprawia wrażenie osoby narwanej, która do wszystkiego bardzo emocjonalnie podchodzi. Jest wygadana i nie odmówi pogawędki na tematy,które ją interesują. Dziewczyna jest biespokojna, jakby ciągle uciekała gdzieś nyślami, była nieobexna w towarzystwie. Bez wątpienia Hyeon-Jeong kwalifikuje się do grupy choleryków - reaguje impulsywnie i chociaż stara się nad sobą panować nie potrafi tego zrobić. Duszyca nie potrafi usiąść na miejscu, musi mieć pole do popisu, inaczej męczy się straszliwie, stresuje a na stres Koreanka reaguje płaczem, co bardziej opanowane osoby odbierają jako oznakę infantylności. Emocjami Hyeon-Jeong można naprawdę łatwo "operować", od stanów smutku przez złość po radość, wystarczy jedynie znać odpowiedni sposób, by podporządkować sobie dziewczynę. Dodatkowo, Koreanka nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo i nawet po najstraszliwszej kłótni jest w stanie zaprosić na wspólne wyjście. Lubi odważny humor, który często sama stosuje. Zawarte w "żartach" duszycy podtrksty czy nawiązania potrafią naprawdę zaskoczyć. Jest osobą bardzo symboliczną - wszędzie szuka ukrytych znaczeń, motywów, bardzo łatwo powiązuje ze sobą różne rzeczy oraz kojarzy sytuacje. Mimo wszystko, Hyeon-Jeong czasem aż za bardzo wierzy w to, co mówią jej znajomi, święcie wierząc że ich słowa są prawdą. Co prawda, zawiodła się kilka razy na "faktach" rozprowadzanych przez bliskie jej osoby, lecz jak zostało wspomniane - nie potrafi chować urazy a i uczenie się na błędach słabo jej przychodzi. Każde słowo, każda krytyka mocno w nią trafia. Lecz dziwnym trafem, potrafi się jakoś pozbierać nawet po najgorszych słowach, gdyż gdzieś w głębi siebie, wierzy że ludzie nie są z natury źli. Ma bardzo niską samoocenę. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o prace oraz wygląd. Z ust Hyeon-Ju nigdy nie padła (i raczej nie padnie) jakakolwiek, chociażby najmniejsza pochwała na swój remat. Ogólnie dziewczyna ma raczej odpychający charakter, lecz dla najbliszych swoijemu sercu jest największym skarbem. Wygląd Hyeon-Jeong jest niską dziewczyną o lekko zażółconej, pół przeźroczystej cerze oraz czarnych, długich do ud włosach które farbuje na ciepły odcień brązu. Jej twarz ma charakterystyczną dla Koreanek aparycję, swoje oczy dodatkowo podkreśla dużą ilością maskary. Jej tęczówki mają piwny odcień, białka są lekko zaniebieszczone zaś brwi - czarne. Wiele osób, patrząc na twarz dussycy określa ją jako "uroczą" i "dziecięcą", trudno się dziwić, skoro nie odczuwa upływu czasu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Hyeon-Jeong była pierworodnym dzieckiem pewnej zaczynającej dopiero karierę młodej bizneswoman, która kiedy urodziła dziewczynę miała zaledwie 19 lat. Przez większość życia, wraz z dziewczyną oraz jej matką, mieszkał także młodszy o trzy lata brat upiorki - Dae-Jung oraz dziadek - Byung-Ho. To właśnie ze swoim dziadkiem oraz bratem, Hyeon-Jeong zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, podczas deszczowego dnia. Obecnie, cała trójka mieszka razem w jednej kawalerek niedaleko Salem. O rodzicach dziewczyny słuch zaginął, lecz biorąc pod uwagę odstęp czasu jaki nastąpił pomiędzy wypadkiem a czasami obecnymi, można śmiało podejrzewać że jej rodzice zwyczajnie nieżyją. Obecnie brat dziewczyny również uczęszcza do Straszyceum, tyle że do pierwszej klasy. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Hyeon-Jeong, lecz jej brat posiada sporą kolekcję zdjęć krewnych. 'Przyjaciele' W Straszyceum Hyeon-Jeong zyskała przyjaciółkę w Cyone. 'Znajomi' Dobrymi znajomymi duszycy są - Nikoto Aellte, Evangeline G.A Shepard, oraz Bianca Czajka. 'Wrogowie' Obecnie nikt nie zalazł za skórę Ju na tyle, by duszyca nazwała go swoim nieprzyjacielem czy wręcz wrogiem. 'Miłość' Hyeon-Jeong wciąż poszukuje swoiej drugiej połówki i jest otwarta na nowe znajomości. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna od małego marzyła o posiadaniu zwierzaka. Wymarzyła sobie psa, najlepiej rasy Husky, lecz niestety jej rodzice się nie zgadzali. Obecnie duszyca wciąż nie posiada zwierząt, ale marzenie z nią zostało. Może w przyszłości. Zainteresowania 'Rysunek' Chociaż duszyca wielokrotnie słyszała że szkicowanie wychodzi jej bardzo dobrze, a ona sama lubi przyglądać się cudzym pracom, nie uważa siebie za osobę utalentowaną plastycznie, Ba! Jeśli chodzi o samoocenę swoich prac, u Hyeon-Jeong jest ona na bardzo, bardzo niskim poziomie. 'Zwierzęta' Duszyca bardzo lubi towarzystwo zwierząt - zarówno tych futerkowych, pierzastych czy pokrytych łuską. Sama chciałaby mieć zwierzaka, najlepiej psa lecz rodzice nigdy się na to nie zgadzali. 'Literatura' W wolnych chwilach duszyca bardzo lubi sięgnąć po jakąś książkę. Szczególnie po te, gatunków Sci-Fi a także fantasy, jednakże od kupowania książek, Hyeon-Jeong o wiele bardziej woli je wypożyczać z biblioteki. 'Gry komputerowe' Hyeon-Jeong jest zapaloną gamerką a czas poświęca najczęściej właśnie na zagłębianiu się w najnowsze gierki kimputerowe, On-line czy na konsolę. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Duszyca jest w stanie przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą woli, co w pewien sposób wynagradza jej niematerialne dłonie. *'Przenikalność' - Dziewczyna potrafi przenikać przez przedmioty stałe. *'Opętanie' - Hyeon-Jeong może opętać dowolną osobę, która nie jest duchem lub hybryda ducha. Jeszcze nigdy nie użyła tej zdolności, gdyż nie uważa tego za coś potrzebnego. *'Lewitacja' - Dzięki tej zdolności, Hyeon-Jeong potrafi unosić się nad ziemią. Tak się przemieszcza. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Duszyca nadużywa zdania "Ha-ha". *W chwilach stresu lub zamyślenia/smutku łapie się za policzek. *Kiedy dziewczyna się uśmiecha, zawsze pokazuje przy tym uzębienie. *Jej ton głosu jest dość wysoki. *Pachnie od jej osoby fiołkami i świeżo zmieloną kawą. *Czasem nie kontroluje ruchów swoich dłoni, które nieoczekiwanie zaczynają się poruszać. Wygląda to jakby duszyca miała " Parkinsona dłoni". Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - H-J, Jeong, Ju. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Kto wie." '''Najbardziej lubi: - Gry komputerowe i na konsolę, literaturę Sci-Fi, dobrze wykonaną pracę. ...a najmniej: - Miłosnych piosenek,wody gazowanej. Zwierzak: ''' - Dziewczyna nie ma zqiwrząt, aczkolwiek zawsze chciała mieć psa. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Telefonu komórkowego, szczęśliwej bransoletki. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Biały. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Dziewczyna nie mieszka w szkolnym doritorium. Wraz z dziadkiem orab bratem, zamiesskują jedną z okokicznych kawalerek. 'Ciekawostka: ' - W dzieciństwie, Hyeon-Jeong bardzo bała się burzy. By ją uspokoić, rodzice zakrywali okna żaluziami oraz roletami. Biografia Hyeon-Jeong urodziła się w Korei Południowej, w Pusan, jako pierwsze dziecko pewnej zaczynającej karierę, młoddej bizneswoman. Dziewczyna została wychowywana w dużej mierze bez ojca, tak samo jak urodzony dwa lata później brat Hyeon - Dae-Jung. Dziewczyna była wcześniakiem i większość okresu niemowlęctwa spędziła na oddziale dla noworodków, gdzie leczono ją z żółtaczki którą miala już po urodzeniu. Kiedy matka mogła wreszcie zabrać córkę do domu, okazało się że dziewczynka rozwija się zbyt powoli, nieprawidłowo. Niektóre czynności które były normalne dla jej grupy wiekowej, sprawiały trudność. Wkrótce, matka Hyeon-Jeong zabrała ją do specjalistki, a ta stwierdziła że dziewczynka będzie tak zwanym "warzywem" i najlepiej oddać ją do hospicjum. Mimo wszystko, jej matka uparła się i robiła wszystko co w jej mocy by Hyeon rozwijała się prawidłowo - pomagały w tym różne ćwiczenia oraz wizyty u specjalistów. Jej upór przyniósł pozytywny skutek, lecz podczas jednej z wizyt u lekarza kobieta została skierowana z córką do psychologa - ten już po pierwszym spotkaniu z 5-letnią dziewczynką stwierdził że konieczna jest dalsza diagnoza, wkrótce potem u Hyeon zdiagnozowano jedną z odmian autyzmu - zespół Aspergera. CDN *Trudna droga do akceptacji. *Pierwsza wyprowadzka. *Pierwsza klasa podstawówki i jeszcze gorzej. *Wakacje ~ *Druga wyprowadzka. *Druga klasa - nowe środowisko, nowi ludzie. *Fory w nauce. *Smutne rozstanie pod koniec szkoły. *Gimnazjum - znowu zmiana. *Dorastanie fizyczne, gorzej z psychicznym. *Kolejne wakacje. *Dwa tygodnie - dwa lata w zakładzie. *"Dzieciństwo to moim zdaniem stan niewiedzy. Tej słodkiej niewiadomej, lecz pewnego dnia opaska spada i widzimy że świat to nie tylko to, co my chcemy." *Solidna nauka. *powrót starej przyjaciółki z podstawówki. *"Kiedy zamykają się jedne drzwi, otwierają się drugie". *Nowe życie. *Salem i Straszyceum. Ciekawostki *Rase zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Postać jest przełożoną OC Rochi, która nie została stworzona do konkretnego universum...ale tak ją pokochała że zdecydowała się opublikować ją na wiki. *Pierwszy człon jej imienia (Hyeon) oznacza "Wirtuoz", "Godny" oraz "Zdolny" zaś drugi człon (Jeong) - w zalezności od transkrypcji, może oznaczać min. "lojalny". *Pierwotne imię postaci to Hyeon-Ju, i dlatego takie imię widnieje na min. Grafikach. Rochi postanowiła je zmienić, ponieważ dopiero po ndaniu postaci imienia zauważyła że na wiki jest już postać o tym imieniu i czytanie go automatycznie przypominało jej o Koreance, co powodowało u Rochi lekkie zdziwienie "ale że moja postać..." i tym podobne. *Jest autystyczna. Spędziła dwa lata na prosto rzecz ujmując- Oddziale psychiatrycznym, co ukrywa przed nowo poznanymi osobami. *Wbrew pozorom, pod względem historii rodzinnej i tym podobne, Hyeon-Jeong znacznie bliżej do autorki niźli jej "awatarowi" w MH - Blair De Ghoul, której historia rodzinna została mocno przerobiona, i teraz bardziej przypomina "doskonalszą wersję". W Hyeon-Ju zostało umieszczone znacznie więcej prawdziwych sytuacji z życia Rochi. *Śmierć fizyczna Hyeon-Jeong, datowana na okres późnego gimnazjum,zostala wybrana ponieważ właśnie ten okres zmienił najwięcej w życiu autorki postaci. *Jest nadwrażliwa. Nie może słuchać o organach wewnętrznych, krwi żyłach czy płynach. Strasznie ją to obrzydza. *Bardzo lubi otrzymywać jako prezent kwiaty. *Karta w serii True Tarot, została wybrana ze względu symboliki przedstawiającej przejście z jednego etapu życia w drugi. *Ucząc się rysować odpowiednie dla pochodzenia postaci rysy twarzy, Rochi, rysując buzię Hyeon bazowała na D.Vie z gry "Overwatch" . *Jej strój w serii "Horristmas" jest bazowany na dwóch kreacjach - "Cute Leprechaun" oraz "Santa's helper" z gry "Eldarya". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300px'''Gwisin - (Korean: 귀신) to ogólne określenie duchów w Korei. Są one uważane za podobne do Yogoe (koreańskie: 요괴); są to ludzie, którzy zginęli, a nie potwory i stworzenia, takie jak Dokkaebi. Można je znaleźć w wielu miejscach, ale najczęściej w opuszczonych budynkach, domach, cmentarzach, lasach i szkołach. Kiedy dana osoba umiera bez ukończenia czegoś, co musi zrobić (na przykład zemsty lub przebywania dłużej z rodziną), ich duch pozostaje na ziemi, aby ukończyć zadanie przed przejściem do podziemnego świata. Jednak bardzo silne Gwisin nie chodzą do podziemnego świata, jeśli chcą pozostać na ziemi, az biegiem czasu zyskują na sile. Istnieje wiele legend o Gwisinie. Ponieważ są one powszechną formą ducha, dzieci często zmuszają je do przestraszenia innych lub rodzice opowiadają swoim dzieciom historie, aby udzieliły im lekcji. Większość legend dotyczy zemsty, zemsty za rodziny lub mężczyzn, którzy zdradzili swoje żony lub zamordowali ofiarę. Wyglądy Gwisina często pojawiają się w szkołach średnich, co jest spopularyzowane dzięki wydaniu "Whispering Corridors", koreańskiego horroru z 1998 roku. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Galeria Hyeon-Ju paint.png Hyeon-Ju szkic pierwszy by Rochi.jpg Hyeon-Ju ID.jpg Hyeon-Ju,Tamara i Nishan projekty skullettes.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkic twarzy.jpg Hyeon-Ju chibi art.jpg Szkice główek kilku OC.jpg Tylko chwilka - główek kilka by Rochi.jpg Mała Hyeon-Jeong szkic.jpg Hyeon-Jeong kolejny portret.jpg Nishan, Hyeon-Jeong i Niemke art.jpg Hyeon-Jeong, Nishan i Niemke szkic bw.jpg Chmurki - Sunita,Nish,Hyeon i Jamyang.jpg Hyeon i Dae z dziadkiem szkic.jpg Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Hyeon i Dae - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Hyeon-Jeong szkic profil.jpg Stroje Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi cz 2.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkic stroju cz 5.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi cz 4.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi cz 3.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi cz 7.jpg Hyeon-Ju szkice stroi cz 6.jpg Hyeon-Ju TT.jpg|True tarot - XIII (Śmierć Hyeon-Jeong H.jpg|Horristmas Rodzeństwo Mun SCOF.jpg|Scaris city of Frights Hyeon-Jeong Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018 Hyeon-Jeong LNY.jpg|Lunar new year Hyeon-Jeong DT.jpg|Piżama Dae i Hyeon bo dawno ich nie było.jpg Od innych Hyeon-juSimsy.png|w simsach od Liścia Hyeon-juSimsytwarz.png|twarz w simsach od Liścia Skulletehyeon.png|skullette od Liścia Hyeon-Ju by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali HyeonSzkic.jpg|rysunek od Liścia Meta timeline *'29.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci Hyeon-Ju. I "zastrzega" znaki dla Hyeon-Jeong Mun. *'29.06.18' - Zostaje upubliczniony jej basic i genetics. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'13.07.18' - Hyeon-Jsong zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Korea Południowa Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija